Gallaghers 7 Deadly Sinners
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: Seven Character, perfect on the inside and outside. Or are they? A Gallagher student reveals the shocking truths about our favorite characters.... Please, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is a new story that I've been wanting to post. Umm, I've always wanted to do a story about the 7 deadly sins, and I thought this would be good. Please read and review, your opinion means a lot to me!

_They were the people everyone wanted to be. Walking down the hall, everyone moved out of the way for them, like the red sea did._

_They were seven, exactly._

_Cammie Morgan__. She was the ice queen, and nothing any one did could make her angry._

_Zach Goode.__ He was cool, confident. He had all the self-confidence in the world, and that was his only weapon. He was the Golden Boy, perfect._

_Macey McHenry.__ She was rumored to be a goddess in disguise, she was that beautiful. Every boy and a few girls too, lusted after her. She flaunted her beauty, but no one had ever gotten close enough to ever go on a date with her. A few boys claimed to have done "the deed" with her, but they were all liars. Macey McHenry was the senator's daughter, not some girl from the street...._

_Rebecca Baxter. __She was the school's athlete, with a clean record. She had never taken drugs, and was a natural born athlete. Or was she....?_

_Grant Newman.__ He was an idiot. Everybody knew that. His GPA was about .1 and the only thing he was good at was football. Sometimes, he went into the weight room, and wouldn't come out for hours. No wonder he was so strong...._

_Liz Sutton.__ She was the underdog when it came to the girls. She was poorer, not as pretty, and certainly not as coordinated. However, she was the smartest, and she wanted in. Now._

_Jonas Jordanson.__ He was the 7's dog kind of, running here and there, doing Zach and Grant's homework, always silent. You could see that he wanted to be one of them though._

Everyone thinks that these guys are just perfect. But I know their deepest secrets. They're not as cool and collected as they'd like to be. Lean in closer, and listen as I start the greatest revolution of all time. Time to bring the monarchy down....

AN: Okay, so this was the prolouge, kind of a character profiling kind of.

So, in case anyone's confused, here's a list of characters, and which sin they represent-

Cammie- wrath

Zach- pride

Macey- lust

Bex- gluttony (I know gluttony is involved w/ food, but she's a glutton of drugs, steroids to be specific)

Grant- sloth (I know sloth is generally involved with lazy, but he's a sloth when it comes to academics)

Liz- greed (She want's what the other girls have)

Jonas- envy

Please, tell me what yout think!


	2. Pride

AN: Okay, so here's the chapter. Umm, it's not that great, but this whole story was an idea I had to get out, like fast. Tell me what you think! Also, check out this story-

The Journal that Revealed it all by rebellion101

It's such an awesome story! Anyways, here's the chapter.

_Pride...._

He was the all-American boy. Popular, athletic, intelligent, and gorgeous, it would seem that Zachary Goode had it all. Then, it happened, the accident that left him horribly scarred. Not physically, but emotionally.

It all happened, about seven years ago, when Zach and the rest of the 7's got into middle school. Fresh, vulnerable and young, they commanded respect every where they went. Until that night....

_It had been raining heavily for the past two days, non-stop. People were encouraged not to leave their homes, but one family didn't listen. It was just rain after all. What harm could some water do? It turned out that the Goodes were wrong. After a night of heavily drinking and partying, Mr. and Mrs. Goode had laid their death trap._

_The Goodes were high-society people, too important to mingle with the likes of us, normal Roseville people. They had no friends to drive them home, and one wrong turn, plus the effects of alcohol and the slippery roads would be enough to kill them._

_Unfortunately, they took that wrong turn, and died instantly after crashing into a tree._

Since then, Zach has been passed from one relative to the other, no one wanting to keep him for too long. It was difficult for him to cope with the long list of rejections, and he had to roads to go down. Proud or Pathetic.

Zach was born a Goode, raised as a Goode, and would die a Goode. He would prefer to be hated by everyone closest to him then beg. And so emerged the Shadow King.

His pride and aloofness made him unavailable, and according to my friend, "oh so sexy!" Personally, I think that he's an insufferable little- But never mind. Zach Goode was proud, and no one could stand him.

His pride was his best, and only weapon.

I can still hear the taunts as they walked down the hall.

"Look, it's that loser kid, Goode, isn't it? Nobody wanted to adopt him. I heard he's on his sixth foster home in two months...."

"Goode's are never worth anything. Most likely, the kid's going to grow up a druggie and an alcoholic, like his worthless father...." (This is a quote from my English teacher, who was rumored to have a "thing" for Zach's mom. Creepy)

Through all this, Zach held his head up high, ignoring every comment aimed at him.

But then, his ego began to get a hold of him.

I was wondering the halls one day after school, when I heard screaming, yelling, and the sounds of a fight. Rounding the corner and hiding behind a huge plant I saw it.

Zach, hands covered in blood, teeth bared and nostrils flared, eyes wild. His hair was in disarray, and he was smashing the face of Donovan Smith into pieces, while Donovan's girlfriend, Tina, was sobbing hysterically in a corner, occasionally giving the tiniest of shrieks when she managed to look up.

I was frozen in my spot, and thankful when two teachers turned around the opposite corner. Immediately they came running and the noise of a fight increased as they attempted to pull Zach and Donovan away.

When they finally succeeded, the teacher put Donovan on a stretcher, and took him away, while trying to calm Tina down.

It's been quite a few years, and Donovan still hasn't returned to school, and Tina's still in counseling.

The other teacher dragged Zach away to the principal's office. Checking to make sure that no one else was around, I scurried after them.

The teacher had left Zach alone in the office, and I watched Zach. He was staring at his hands in shock. Dropping his hands onto his lap, he let out a strangled noise and dropped his head. He stayed that way for sometime, and I wondered if he was crying, or sleeping. The door creaked open a few minutes later, and immediately Zach bolted up, the familiar smirk molding into place.

I heard later that when the principal asked him why he did it, Zach replied, "I'm better than he is."

Zach didn't cry. I know that now. He has too much pride.

AN: What did you think? Who do you think is revealing Gallagher's most elite group for who they really are?


	3. Wrath

AN: Here it is, Cammie Morgan as Wrath. Okay, so I have a 4-day weekend, but I might not update, just because my teacher's hate me and decided to give me a ton of HW. :( Anyways, here's the chapterso, Read, Enjoy and Review!

_Wrath...._

It's only fitting for the Shadow King to have his Queen. And what a queen he had. Cammie Morgan, aka, the Ice Queen. Nothing affected her. Nothing. Once, I saw a guy try to cop a feel on her, and of course, Zach almost beat the life out of him for that, but did she do anything? Nope. She just kept on walking. She and I used to be friends once, even though I was a simple townie, and her parents were important, rich. Then everything began falling apart, things changed when we got into 5th grade.

Cammie's dad was notorious for being a ladies man. Granted, he loved his daughter like nothing else mattered, and he loved his wife dearly too, a very rare thing actually. But, he just couldn't help himself. He was a natural flirt.

Then it happened. Mr. Morgan decided to flirt with a dangerous girl. A dangerous girl with a dangerous husband. Who ever said flirting wasn't a dangerous game?

Mr. Morgan's little.... trait got him killed, and left Cammie and her mother devastated. Mrs. Morgan eventually got over it, and although she vowed to never love another man like she had loved Cammie's father, she went back to her natural routine, and actually began dating Mr. Solomon, a friend of Mr. Morgan, and a teacher at our school.

Cammie acted like what was going on didn't bother her. She also went back to her normal routine life, but, she was an empty shell. Not the Cammie I knew and loved. All her friends had tried to solicit a response from her, but she never reacted. She was cool under all circumstances.

In fact, even as a child, I've never seen her get angry. But one day, as I was rushing down the hallway, late to class as I usually was, I heard something coming from inside Mr. Solomon's room. The door was opened a crack, and I crouched down, looking to see Cammie crumpled on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

Mr. Solomon was trying his best to soothe her. "C'mon Cammie," he urged her. "What can I do to help?"

All of a sudden, as if suddenly turned off, Cammie's tears shut off (I always said, girls at this school don't cry. They _fake_ crying. Of course, no one's ever caught them, so....) and she stood up slowly. Miraculously, her make up wasn't the slightest bit smeared, and I took a moment to wonder if maybe she was just naturally beautiful. Then I scoffed silently. Yeah right....

Anyways, Cammie had stood up, breaths coming in shaky gasps, and Mr. Solomon moved to put an arm around her.

Even I was shocked when Cammie took her hand and pushed Mr. Solomon away from her, sending him flying across his desk and slamming into the blackboard.

Cammie was slowly approaching him, her eyes glinting in anger.

"You were his friend," she said through tightly clenched teeth. "Why didn't you warn him of the consequences?" she yelled, slapping Mr. Solomon. He was dazed, mouth hanging open in surprise.

"You said that you loved us," Cammie ground out, punching Mr. Solomon in the stomach, kicking him, _ahem_, slightly below the stomach, hurting him in every possible way. But then she stopped, and laughed. "But you _weren't_ lying, were you Mr. Solomon?" she asked.

"You did love us. Just one of us, more than the other two. And you wouldn't mind getting rid of one of the people you 'loved' to get to the one you really loved, would you Mr. Solomon?" Cammie sneered.

Mr. Solomon was babbling now, a guilty expression on his face.

Cammie was crying again, really crying. "We were so happy Mr. Solomon! Mom, Daddy and I, we were so, so happy! And then you had to come along and ruin it all!"

Then Cammie surprised everyone, including herself, by pulling a knife out of her pocket. She held it towards Mr. Solomon, her hand shaking violently.

"Stay away from me," she warned him. "Stay away from me and my mom, or else" she was cut off by Mr. Solomon getting to his feet, cool as always, who asked, "Or else _what_ Miss Morgan?" he asked.

He stepped closer to her. "I'm not afraid of Morgans," he said. "Your dad was a pathetic fool with a _sick_ hobby. He was a sick man with the woman I wanted. It was easy to get him out of the picture, and then I could have your mom all to myself." His eyes froze over and he whispered, "And Miss Morgan, I won't be afraid to get rid of you either."

Cammie froze. Even the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill over. And then she screamed loudly. Really loudly. Everyone knew that someone would come here soon. She plunged the knife into Mr. Solomon's eyes and then said, strangely calmly,

"Mr. Solomon. I blame you for my father's death, and if you don't stay away from me and my mom, I will ensure that I will be responsible everyone knew that someone would come here soon. She plunged the knife into Mr. Solomon's eyes and then said, strangely calmly,

"Mr. Solomon. I blame you for my father's death, and if you don't stay away from me and my mom, I will ensure that _I_ will be responsible for _your _death." She grabbed her stuff and walked away, leaving Mr. Solomon bleeding on the ground.

I dove into a plant as she exited the door, and as I watched the seemingly perfect human walk away, I saw that she seemed slightly remorseful.

I've watched her since then, and every time she passes Mr. Solomon, she slides her hand across her arm; I guess as a reminder as to what she would do to him if he hung around her mom.

There hasn't been any news of a teenage girl murdering her history teacher, so I guess Mr. Solomon is somewhat scared of Morgans.

But now I realize that no matter _what_ Cammie does, she will always blame Mr. Solomon for the death of her father. She will never be remorseful for what she did to Mr. Solomon. She has too much wrath.

AN: What did you think? I thought it was good, but.... Anyways, review! Also, if anyone is confused, umm, well I got the personality for Mr. Solomon from one of the Characters from an Anime I'm reading, Ouran High School Host Club. :) Also, new Episode of Vampire Diaries tommorrow, I'm so excited. Sorry, I'll stop fan-girling now. :) REVIEW!


	4. Gluttony

AN: Here's the long promised, hopefully long awaited next chapter to 7 Sinners. I know it's short, but this is the best I could come up with. :) Hope it isn't too sucky. :)

_Gluttony...._

Rebecca Baxter, also known as Bex. Lean and mean, she was the girl that stuck out the most out of the 7. A natural born tom-boy, she certainly didn't care whether her shoes matched her outfit, or if her hair was the latest style. The only thing she cared about was sports.

Basketball, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, you name it, she could play it. But the one thing she loved the most was running. I always came to school early, and I could always see her on the truck, running a few miles every morning.

I know it shocked everyone when she tried out for the school track team.... and made it. You see, Bex was born with type three osteoporosis, or brittle bone disease. Nobody thought she would survive let alone lead a normal life. Yet here she was, 14 years into her life, and running like the wind.

From what I heard, Bex was also drug free. In fact, if Bex wasn't as rich as she is, she still wouldn't have to worry about college, because she was an ace athlete, and had brilliant grades. She was the cover girl for our school, and everyone admired the strength she had, the perseverance she had to run.

However, I was a little suspicious of Bex. With type three osteoporosis, walking should have been a difficulty for her. She definitely shouldn't be running!

Then my suspicions were cleared, all in an instant. I was walking to the bathroom after our pep rally. I opened the door to the girl's bathroom and walked in, like normal. However, as I walked into a stall, I heard the door open up behind me again.

Crouching on the toilet, I held my breath and listened.

"Listen, Kim, you can't tell anyone," the voice was panicked and breathless.

"How can I _not_?" Kim cried. I let my breath out slowly. It was just Bex and Kim. They were probably talking about the fact that Bex was secretly crushing on Mr. Solomon. I began stepping down from the toilet when I heard Kim cry out again.

"Bex, you're _popping pills!_" I heard two sharp intakes of breath and then the sound of a body slamming into the concrete wall. I cautiously opened the stall door a crack and breathed a sigh of relief. Bex hadn't caused Kim to bleed atleast.

"I'm not _popping pills_, Lee," Bex snarled. "I'm taking medication, for my.... condition." Bex didn't like admitting that she was different than other people.

Kim made spluttering noises. Bex had tightened her grip on her neck. Bex released Kim's neck, and Kim wheezed, trying to get her breath back.

Finally, when she did, she replied. "Yeah, like five or six pills at a time!"

I was watching through a crack in the door, and I saw Bex move for Kim, but Kim dashed out of the way.

"Bex, listen to me!" Kim pleaded. "I'm your friend. Taking that many pills **will**_ kill_ you Bex!"

"Listen to me!" Bex snapped. "It's my body, I know what I'm doing." Her voice softened, and she sounded.... sad. Vulnerable.

"Listen Kim. My mom, my dad, they were both on the track team in their time. I want them to be proud of me. I want to be like them."

"And you think being a _druggie_ is going to make them proud of you?!" Kim screeched. Bex lunged forward, and I started for the latch, but it turned out that she was just going to cover Kim's mouth.

"Shut up Lee!" Bex's eyes darted around. Her eyes turned menacing as she looked at Kim again.

"Word of this gets out, and I know who to come for," Bex threatened Kim. Kim nodded wordlessly.

"You snitch, and you're dead," Bex promised, removing her hand from Kim's mouth and sauntering away.

Kim waited until Bex's footsteps had faded away, and then went to go wash her face and calm down. Eventually she too left.

I exited my stall and washed my hands.

Bex wasn't a star athlete. I knew that now. She was a druggie, had succumbed to gluttony.

AN: So, how was it? Sucky? Good(e)? Please review! Also, please include in your review who's POV you think this story is in. *Hint* She's a Gallagher Girl.


	5. Sloth

AN: Okay, so finally found another opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer. To those of you have still stuck with the story even when I was horrible at updating, thank you!

_Sloth...._

Grant Newman is an idiot. We all know that. So you must be thinking, "What's Bozo doing with in the 7?"

Simple. He was a _Bozeo_. Get it? Like a cross between Romeo and Bozo? Anyways, he failed every test. He was the modern day example of a sloth. I don't think I've ever seen him open a book.

To him, school was like a game. Make it through one day, and then leave. His sole purpose in life was to play football.

We have to give him credit though. He was the captain of the football team, VIP since the sixth grade, and star player. He was _good_ at what he did. Some people couldn't help but think, too good.

But then the school did a drug test, and we found out he was clean.

Grant's life was set, at least until PSATs came around.

As usual, Grant failed. How do I know this? Well because I'm a little creeper of course. I had been sitting out side in the hall listening to my iPod when I heard yelling.

"What?!" It was Grant and Zach.

"How did you get a 2?" Zach yelled. I peered around the corner, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Zach looked livid, his normally calm face blotchy and red. Grant just looked.... bored.

"Do you know who's hide your dad's gonna skin when he finds out?" Zach barked, a vein popping out in his forehead.

Grant sighed. "Do you think I care?"

Zach took a calming breath. "You wouldn't," he muttered. "It's my hide your dad's gonna be after." That was when I figured out that Zach was Grant's tutor.

"Look Zach," Grant said, placing a beefy hand on Zach's shoulder. "Why is this so important to you?"

Zach sighed. "Cammie thinks of the 6 of us like her family. She wants us to go to the same college. It really hurts her to think that you won't be there with us at Harvard. And when something hurts her," Zach said, looking at Grant, straight in the eye. "It hurts me too. I could honestly care less about you coming to college with us. But Cammie wants the whole gang there.... So I suggest cleaning up your act, and start hitting the books instead of the gym." Zach shrugged Grant's hand off his shoulder and walked away.

He stopped halfway down the hall, and I scurried farther out of sight, thinking he had seen me. Instead he turned around and yelled, "I mean it man! We gotta image to uphold. If you don't keep that image...." he trailed off.

Now Grant really looked scared. Being a part of the 7 was one of the few things that were important to him, besides football.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed as I scurried away.

Maybe Grant will give up his sloth-like ways after all.

Later that day, as I prowled the deserted hallways of Gallagher Academy, I heard noises coming from the weight room.

Glancing at my watch, I frowned, confused. It was 11:00 at night. No one was supposed to be in the school. I crept toward the door that had been left slightly ajar.

I gasped quietly at what I saw.

It was Grant, working out like there was no tomorrow. I heard him muttering about how he didn't need them, he'd be perfectly fine on his own.

Disappointed, I gently shut the door and walked away, shaking my head.

I had honestly thought Grant would study; try to change his ways, but I was wrong. He was too big of a sloth.

AN: Ok, so I know this was sucky, but I had some difficulty with this one in particular, and I just really wanted to get it out. Please, no flames, and please, review. :)


	6. Greed

AN: Okay, so finally found another opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer. To those of you have still stuck with the story even when I was horrible at updating, thank you!

_Greed...._

At some point in time, we have all wanted something someone else had. Money, clothes, titles.

At Gallagher Academy, we all wanted in on the 7. But no one wanted in more than Elizabeth Sutton, aka Liz.

She was maybe the smartest student at the Academy, right under Jonas Jordanson. And that killed Liz, at least on the inside. She hated coming second in anything, especially academic. It had taken her a few years but she figured out how she could beat Jonas.

She'd be the nerd, _on the inside_.

She was going to venture into a world that no nerd had ever ventured into before. Popularity.

And once Liz Sutton got an idea, she didn't let it go that easily. Now the rest of us scoffed and laughed when she voiced her intentions.

After all, what did Liz have to offer the them?

Money? No, she was the poorest girl in the school.

Looks? Heck no.

Grace? Connections? Brains? Poor little Lizzy had nothing to offer to them, not even her smarts, because Jonas had gotten to them first.

I thought she would leave it at that, that her greed wouldn't overwhelm her.

But one day, when I was turning the corner, I heard Liz talking to Macey, the leader of the 7.

"Listen," I heard Liz say. "I know things about you. Things I could very well leak...."

"Who are you!?" I heard Macey yell.

"Shhh!" Liz snapped. "Someone might hear us. And they might hear what I'm going to say about you.... and a certain boy?"

"OK, wait!" Macey said. "What do you want? What'll it take to keep you quiet?"

I could hear the smile in Liz's voice as she spoke. "I want in. And I want it now."

I peeked around the corner and saw Macey nodding in agreement.

As I walked away, I sighed. Liz was way too deep in her greed, and wouldn't see that what she had just done was blackmail.

The Liz I knew would never blackmail someone into getting something. But then again, this wasn't the Liz I knew.

She was a stranger, corrupted by greed.


	7. Envy

AN: Okay, so finally found another opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer. To those of you have still stuck with the story even when I was horrible at updating, thank you!

_Envy...._

Now, we all know that everyone wanted to be a part of the 7. We specifically know that Liz Sutton wanted to be a part of the 7.

What we didn't know was that Jonas was trying to get into the 7 too, but not to boost his social standing. He was trying to get into the 7 to boost his _Liz_ standing.

See, Jonas Jordanson was in love with Liz Sutton. No one knows why of course, but somethings just happen. Of course, it's gonna be very difficult to get the girl of your dreams to go out with you, when she hates you.

Now you may ask, "Why didn't he let her be smarter than him?" The answer is very simple. For all the intelligence he had, Jonas was an idiot who didn't know that Liz hated him because he was better than her.

So what does he do to become a part of the 7?

Why, become their slave of course.

I still remember the day he went to them.

_"Hey, guys?" Jonas's timid voice filled the cafeteria. He had just done what no other person would dare do. He had just walked up, and interrupted the 7 at the their table. _

_Cammie and Zach were still making out, Bex looked up and quickly looked down at her notes. Grant was too busy flexing his muscles, which left Macey, the meanest of them all to answer._

_"What do you want dork?" she snapped. _

_"I-I want to know if I can be a part of your group." At this, Grant looked up, and even Zach looked only slightly pissed as he looked up from Cammie._

_Zach grinned. "Sure. There are just a few initiation procedures to go through." He looked at Grant, who smirked._

It's been 5 years and Jonas is still in "initiation".

Every time I pass him in the hallway, I can hear him muttering about how it wasn't fair.

I'd always thought that Jonas was brave. But now I know he's not, because he lets his envy rule his life.


	8. Lust

AN: Okay, so finally found another opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer. To those of you have still stuck with the story even when I was horrible at updating, thank you!

_Lust...._

Macey McHenry was the leader of the pack. She was beautiful, intelligent and ruthless.

Of course, a girl like that could have any boy she wanted. She could have EVERY boy she wanted. But of course, she didn't. Why? Because she was the senator's daughter.

Every one (or at least all the girls) admired her for her self control.

But sooner or later, her highness has to fall from her throne.

Rumors began circulating around the school about how Macey had slept with a boy named Jason. A week later, Jason moved away. Some say he moved to Japan, but we'll never know.

But the rumors didn't stop there. Soon, more and more boys were claiming that they had done it with Macey.

Macey couldn't get rid of all the boys though.

Soon, she began getting taunted.

_"Hey, did you know that when you rearrange lust, you get slut?" _Someone would hiss as Macey walked by.

The phrase, "Macey is a slut" became common at school after that.

I wanted to keep my faith in Macey, but unfortunately, the evidence was becoming too convincing.

By the end of the freshman year, almost every boy in school claimed that they had slept with Macey.

I needed to know if it was true.

One night, late night, when I was wondering the halls of the school, I heard noises coming from an old classroom. Hiding in a corner, I gasped as I saw Macey come out with some unnamed boy.

That was when I lost faith.

I'd always thought that Macey was pure. But obviously not. She had given into her lust.

AN: I know, it's horrible, but I wanted to get this over with. Hope you still liked.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, so finally found another opportunity to sneak onto my mom's computer. To those of you have still stuck with the story even when I was horrible at updating, thank you!

Anna Fetterman was sitting by the fire in the senior common room when she heard screaming coming from the top of the stairs that led to the girl's dorms.

"Macey, wait!" It was Liz Sutton.

Anna began quaking like a mouse, and went and hid behind a chair.

She heard the thundering footsteps that could only be caused by a pair of combat boots and then the pattering of three pairs of flats. She pressed herself deeper into the corner.

Then she heard mumbling at the top of the staircase that led to the boy's dorms.

"Tommy!" It was Zach. "Go calm your girlfriend, I'm trying to sleep."

Macey continued shrieking.

"When I find Walters, I'm gonna kill her!"

Four boys clad only in pajama pants came stumbling down the stairs. Only Tommy and Jonas were awake. Jonas and Liz sat down at one of the tables, trying to identify the handwriting, Tommy tried calming Macey down by smoothing her hair down, Bex and Grant fought for dominance of the comfy chair, and Zach had fallen asleep in Cammie's lap. Cammie was smiling and stroking his hair and he murmured in his sleep and sighed. Finally, he blinked blearily, and threw a pillow at Grant's head. Grant immediately fell down, and Bex took the chair. All was quiet except for the murmurs exchanged between Jonas and Liz and soothing words whispered by Tommy.

Zach sighed and was about to return to his "pillow" (Cammie's lap) but stopped when Jonas spoke up. Groaning, Zach sat up.

"Well, it turns out that there is a story about all of us. Not really portraying us in the best light." Macey chose this time to scream, "SHE CALLED ME A SLUT!"

Zach really looked interested now and took the stack of papers from Jonas. He read, passed them around so that everyone could read them and then frowned. "Well, who did it?" he asked.

"Well, we're not sure, but whoever did, is a really good writer."

Anna, not able to pass up this opportunity to prove herself stood up. "I wrote them!" she said.

Macey stood up, her eyes flashing. "Fetterman, you're so dead." When the girls had finished reading them, they all stood up.

Bex cracked her knuckles. "Let's hope you were paying attention in P&E today," she warned. "Because we're not going to go easy on you-"

"Even if you did give yourself a bloody nose by opening a can of pringles." Cammie said.

Anna squeaked and ran out the door.

She ran until she reached the front doors. That was when she noticed that the girls were not following her.

Why?

Because they had been held down and tied up by their caring boyfriends, who knew they would regret killing Anna Fetterman when the deed was done.

"So, you're fine with her writing that stuff about us?" Cammie asked, struggling to untie herself.

"Nope," said Zach, ripping the papers.

"But we think we can scare her all year, instead of doing it all at once. Besides, she is our classmate," Grant reasoned.

Liz, Bex and Cammie nodded in understanding.

"But she called me a SLUT!" Macey protested. 7 pairs of eyes turned on her.

"Oh fine," she grumbled. "But I wonder why she would write that? It's soo not true."

*Flashes to a tiny house*

Gallagher Rose: HA! Thank you Anna Fetterman for this wonderfully false story!

*Hears knocking on the door*

Gallagher Rose: (Opens door, sees the 8 students) OH NOO! DON'T HURT MEEE!

*Hours Later in a random hospital*

Gallagher Rose: Thanks alot for ratting me out Anna. OW!

AN: I know, it's horrible, but I wanted to get this over with. Hope you still liked the the story, and my hopefully funny ending. So, this is the ending to 7 sinners, but I'm thinking of starting a new story. Check my profile to find out what it's about!


End file.
